Truth or Dare
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: Jill and her friends are having a sleepover and playing games. However, they notice a strange car parked outside of their house. They begin to wonder who it is and why they're parked outside
1. Chapter 1

Truth Or Dare

Jill sat on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge. She tapped her shoes together. "Okay, it's your turn. Truth or dare."

Kirby lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know…how about truth?"

"Do you want truth then?" said Jill, as she leaned over the edge of the bed.

"She said truth." Jenny sat in a chair in front of Jill's desk, her head resting in her hand. "Right?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Kirby got off the floor and leaned against the wall right next to the window.

"Well it sounded more like a question to me," said Jill with a big smile on her face.

Kirby rubbed her temples. "Okay, well I pick truth. Happy now? Ask me something."

Jill clasped her hands together, resting her chin on top of them. "Let's see, let's see. What should I ask you?"

"You haven't thought of something to ask me?" said Kirby, raising an eyebrow. "You're supposed to have something in mind when you ask me truth or dare."

"I'm thinking," said Jill, tilting her head backwards and looking up to the ceiling, as if this would help her think. "I've already asked you everything I want to know. I've really got to think of something good to ask you."

"Just ask her what's her favorite color or something like that," said Jenny.

Jill giggled. "Where's the fun in that? The game's all about finding out your friends deepest, darkest secrets. You're supposed to ask personal questions."

"Well can you hurry up then." Kirby looked out the window. Her eyes lazily scanned the outside. Suddenly they began to widen. "Hey Jill."

"Yeah," said Jill, slightly annoyed.

"Um there's a van parked outside your house," said Kirby. "Do you know anything about that?"

"Seriously?" Jenny jumped out of the chair. "What kind of van? Can you see who it is?"

"What are you talking about." Jill got off of the bed and went over to the window. She looked outside. "I don't see anything."

"This isn't one of your pranks?" said Jenny as she rushed over to the window. "'Cause if it is, I'm going to kill you."

"Look there." Kirby pointed outside.

Jill followed her finger with her eyes. She squinted. "I still don't see…oh yeah. It's a van."

"A van?" said Jenny. "Okay this is getting seriously creepy."

"I know," said Kirby. "What's it doing there?"

"How should I know?" said Jill.

Jenny peeked out the window. "Jesus Christ! We should do something."

"Yeah. Well maybe we should call the police then. Just a thought." Kirby reached into her pocket, grabbing her phone. As she was about to dial the police, Jill put her hand over the phone, blocking Kirby. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see who it is," said Jill. "You know, before we call the police."

"Are you crazy?" said Jenny.

"I think you got it backwards," said Kirby, trying to pull the phone out of Jill's hand, but Jill fought back. The two wrestled for control of the phone for a while, their hands turning white.

"Screw this." Jenny reached into her pocket. "I've got my own phone. I'm not dying because Jill's got a death wish."

Jill pointed at Jenny. "Don't call the police!"

Jenny jumped, accidently dropping her phone to the floor. Kirby made one final effort to pry her phone from Jill's hand. "Why don't you want us to call the police?"

"C'mon Kirby. You don't want to waste their time. What if you call the police and they come all the way out here and it turns out to be nothing. What if it's just a landscaper and he just left his van here overnight."

"Well did your Mom have some landscaping done?" said Kirby to Jill.

"No," said Jill.

Kirby rolled her eyes. "Well maybe, just maybe, it's not a landscaper."

"They could've been hired by one of the neighbors," said Jill. "Maybe there wasn't any room to park on that side of the street, so they figured they'd park over here. Makes perfect sense, right?"

"I still we should call the police to check it out." Kirby leaned forward to the window, squinting her eyes. "There's nothing wrong with…hey, someone's getting out of the van."

Jill got behind Kirby and looked towards the van. "I don't see…oh I know her."

"Who is she?" said Kirby.

"She's Judy Hicks," said Jill. "She's a deputy at the police department."

"So why are the police staking out your house?" said Kirby.

Jill shrugged and peered out the window. "How should I know? It looks like she's dancing."

"Well if the police are staking out your house, maybe it's a good idea to find out why they're doing it?" said Kirby. "Just a thought."

"Are there like drugs here or something?" Jenny's face turned pale. "Are we going to get arrested?"

"No," said Jill. "At least I don't have any. Maybe my mom does."

Kirby tapped her fingers against the window. "So, is this something we've got to worry about?"

Jill laughed. "No, it's just Judy."

"You're not curious why she's staking out your house?" said Kirby.

Jill shook her head. "Nah. She's probably just stalking us. She's like a total lesbo."

"So…does that make things better?" said Jenny.

A wicked smile formed on Jill's face. "You know, I've just come up with a great idea. Why don't we mess with Judy?"

Kirby raised an eyebrow. "You think messing with a police officer is a great idea?"

"Trust me, this'll be great," said Jill. "Just hear me out."  
Kirby look out the window and stared at the deputy. She bit her lip. Eventually she turned to Jill. "Fine. What's you plan?"

"I knew you'd see things my way." Jill leaned into Kirby and whispered something into her ear. After she was done speaking, Kirby pulled away, a stunned look on her face.

"That's your plan?" said Kirby. "Are you nuts?"

"Maybe," said Jill.

Jenny turned to Kirby. "What'd she say?"

"I mean it's so stupid," said Kirby. "Do you want to get us killed?"

"C'mon," said Jill. "Don't be so dramatic. It'll be fun."

"What's going to get us killed?" said Jenny.

"This is crazy," said Kirby.

"The best pranks are," said Jill. "Look, do you want to just keep playing truth or dare, or do you want to play a prank that you'll be telling you kids about for years to come."

Kirby looked at her shoes for a while, eventually looking up to Jill. "Okay, let's do this."

"What are we doing?" said Jenny. Jill leaned into Jenny and proceeded to whisper into her ear.

* * *

Judy sat in the van, tapping her fingers of her left hand against the steering wheel. She looked over at the house, using her free hand to hold her binoculars up to her face. So far, all the girls had done was hang out and play some game in Jill's room. If she had to guess, they were playing truth or dare. At one point, one of them had to jump up and down on one leg while the others watched. Seemed a little tame for the slumber parties Judy remembered.

Judy looked at her watch. It was getting late. That probably didn't matter to the girls. Already the sun had mostly disappeared, with only a small sliver of light illuminating the horizon. Judy had been there for hours and still hadn't seen anything. It was starting to get cramped in the van. Her feet were sore and her legs were starting to fall asleep. She needed to get out of the van and stretch her legs for a bit.

She knew this would be risky. There was a chance that the girls would see her. She looked back up at the window. Currently one of the girls was looking outside. Jill and the other girl were standing next to her. Judy thought there was too much of a chance that she'd see her if she got out of the van. However, the girl then turned to Jill and started saying something to her. Perhaps they wouldn't see her then.

Judy opened the van door and went outside. She did so carefully so as to minimize the chance of the girls seeing her. She could feel a chilling breeze blowing across her face. The first thing she did was stretch her legs. She kicked the air and did a few lunges. She also made sure to stretch out her arms too. Once she was done stretching, she looked back at the house. The girls were gone from the window. Likely they'd moved away to continue with their game. Or maybe they were watching a movie. She looked where the TV room was in the house. The light wasn't on, so they were likely going back to their game. Judy was about to go back into the van, when she heard the sound of girls screaming.

Judy leaped out of the van. She left the door open. No time to close it. This was her fault. Something was happening to the girls and had she had let her guard down. Had she not abandoned her watch, this might not have happened. She hurried across the driveway and up to the door. She proceeded to kick it open. She didn't even know if it was locked or not. She couldn't afford to waste time finding out.

She rushed upstairs. She knew the layout of the house already from the briefing. She headed straight to what she knew was Jill's room. The door was ajar and the light were still on. She could see someone's foot dangling off the bed. Judy pushed the door open and saw the three girls sitting around the room, laughing.

Judy looked around the room frantically. "What happened? Who's attacking you?"

"Nothing happened," said Jill. "No one attacked us."

"Then why were you screaming?" said Judy.

"We were watching a horror movie." Jill pointed towards the television that was in her room.

Judy followed the finger to the screen. She could see a masked maniac hack someone to death. Judy started to blush. "Well…um you were very loud."

"Okay, we'll try to keep it down," said Jill. "Hey, while you're up here, can you tell us why you're at my house?"

"Um…that's classified," said Judy.

Kirby raised an eyebrow. "Classified? What, are you a spy?"

"It's police business," said Judy. "I can't exactly share it with you guys. Just know I'm here to protect you."

"Okay," said Jill. "I guess we can't expect you to tell us. If that's the case, can we go back to our movie?"

"Sure." Judy turned to leave the room.

"Hey, you don't have to leave," said Kirby. "You can stay if you want to."

"No, I'll let you watch your movie," said Judy. "I've got a job to do."

"Well your job is to protect us, right?" said Jenny.

"Yeah," said Judy.

"Well we're the only ones here," said Jenny.

"She's right," said Jill. "My mom's out of town. If you really wanted to protect us you'd just stay here."

Judy stood in the doorway to Jill's room for a moment. "Okay, I can stay here."

"Great." Jill and her friends moved aside on the bed. Kirby smacked the newly opened up space, as if to signal for Judy to sit down. Judy went over to the bed and sat down. As soon as she did, Jill smiled. "Now."

Jenny and Kirby proceeded to grab Judy and shoved her down on the bed. Judy struggled, but the two girls were stronger than they looked. They grabbed Judy's arms and raised them up to the bedposts. "Stop! Stop! What are you doing?"

"We're playing a game." Jill jumped up on Judy's chest. She had a pair of handcuffs in her hands. They were Judy's handcuffs. How did she get them? Jill proceeded to cuff Judy to the bed. "Now, let's have some fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Judy couldn't see anything. The girls must have put something over her head, like a bag. She struggled, tugging at the handcuffs that kept her bound to the bedposts. No matter how hard she tugged, she couldn't escape. Judy sighed. She couldn't believe that she'd let a bunch of teenagers get the best of her. Teenagers she was supposed to be looking out for.

After everything went dark, Judy didn't hear the girls say anything. She'd heard footsteps, so they'd left the room and were likely coming back. The question was, what were they planning on doing when they got back. Judy had to think. What could she do?

Her legs were free. She could kick them about. Still, that couldn't get her very far. It wasn't like she could use her feet to get that bag off of her head. She wasn't that flexible. Perhaps she could kick the girls when they got back. Even with the bag over head, she could get a few good hits in before they managed to restrain her. Still, it wouldn't really accomplish much other than making the girls angry. Maybe it might make her feel good for a while, at least before the girls retaliated.

At this point, Judy could hear the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs. Just by the way it sounded, Judy guessed that there were multiple people, likely all three girls. The footsteps got louder and louder. Soon she heard the door swing open, followed by the sound of the three girls giggling. Judy's body tensed up in anticipation of what was about to happened.

She didn't have to wait long to find out what the girls were planning. She felt two of the girls grabbing her legs. Judy tried to kick them off and break free, but they were too strong. She then felt someone tugging on her pants. In no time, they were gone. Goosebumps started to form on her legs as they were exposed to the night breeze. The girls didn't stop with her pants. They proceeded to remove her socks and shoes. They then moved to her shirt and ripped it off. Fortunately, they stopped there, allowing Judy to keep her underwear.

Once Judy was stripped down to her underwear, the girls let go of her legs. Judy kicked around experimentally, hoping she'd get lucky and hit one of them. However, the girls had gotten out of the way long before she had the chance to kick at them. She could hear them giggling. What'd they have planned now? Were they just going to leave her tied up in her underwear?

At that moment, Judy could feel goosebumps forming all over her body. The night wasn't that cold. The girls continued to giggle. They must've been standing there for minutes, just giggling. What was so funny? At that moment, Judy felt a jolt travel from her hip and through her body. They'd gotten a hold of her Taser. Truth be told, the voltage didn't feel that high, but the surprise of getting shocked made it feel worse. Her body convulsed as the currant traveled through her body. Her legs twitched as she recovered from the shock. Her hip was now numb, with the only thing she could feel being a tingling sensation. She doubted if she was able to stand.

As Judy recovered from the jolt, she could hear the girls as they laughed. She prepared her body for another shock. She could hear the floor creak, indicating that someone was walking towards the bed, likely to shock her again. Based off of how loud it was, she guessed that whoever was going to shock her was moving towards her head. Likely she was planning to shock Judy around her head. Suddenly, the bag was ripped off of her head.

Judy looked around, her eyes darting around the work. By the foot of the bed were Kirby and Jenny. Both of them had huge grins on their faces. Standing right next to Judy was Jill. She held Judy's Taser in her hand. "Okay Judy, here's what going to happen. I'm going to unlock those handcuffs. You're not going to try and do anything funny. If you do, I'll tase you. Understood?"

Judy nodded her head slowly. "I understand."

"Great." Jill, true to her word, undid the handcuffs that kept Judy chained to the bed. As soon as she was freed, Judy rubbed her wrists. She massaged the sore skin, that had turned red because of how the metal chaffed against them. She wondered if this was how the people she'd arrested felt when she cuffed them.

Judy didn't have long to recover from being restrained. Soon she felt the butt of her Taser being jabbed into her back. She turned to Jill, who glared at her. "Well Judy, we don't have all night."

"Wh…what do you want me to do?" said Judy.

"Get off the bed," said Jill.

Judy did as she was told as quickly as she could. This was harder than she'd initially thought. Being bound to the bedposts had made her wrists sore. They hurt as she tried to lift herself off of the bed. In addition, her legs had fallen asleep. She almost fell over once she'd gotten off the bed. Eventually, the feeling started to return to her legs. She turned to Jill. "What do you want me to do now?"

Jill grinned. "Dance."

"What?" said Judy.

"Dance for us," said Jill, holding up the Taser. "Do you want me to explain the concept to you?"

"No, no, no." Judy held out her hand in front of her. Truth be told, Judy wasn't that great of a dancer. She was able to make by at school dances, but she wasn't anything special. Though the girls probably weren't expecting much from her. They just wanted her to embarrass herself for their amusement.

She began by pantomiming a tap dance. She kicked her feet back and forth as if she were warming up. She then tapped her feet against the floor. She flung her arms side to side, twisting her hips are the same time. The girls' first reaction was to snicker. Judy took that as a good sign.

Judy twirled around slowly. This seemed to really get a laugh out of the three of them. As Judy twirled, she moved slightly closer to Jill. When Jill saw this, she quickly lifted up the Taser and pointed it towards Judy. Judy realized Jill thought she was planning to sucker punch her when she got close enough. Judy wasn't, but decided it was best not to give Jill a reason to shock her. She made sure to stay a reasonable distance from the girls.

Except for Jill, who was still on guard, the girls were laughing. This was good, at least for now. Judy didn't really have a long-term plan to escape, besides making the girls laugh. She couldn't keep them laughing forever. Eventually they'd get bored with her dancing. She'd have to come up with a plan by then.

As Judy twirled around, she looked out the window. She could see her van. The door was still open. Someone was going to notice that. If she got lucky, that someone would get suspicious. Still, Judy couldn't rely on luck, especially not her luck. But what other choices did she have? She looked back over to the girls. They were still laughing.

The hand Jill was using to hold the Taser had fallen to her side. Maybe if Judy was quick enough, she'd be able to knock it out of Jill's hand. She'd have to get closer to Jill if she wanted to do that. The last time she'd gotten close, Jill had reacted quickly. However, now she seemed to have let her guard down. Judy spun around, moving herself closer to the girls. Sure enough, Jill didn't seem bothered by this.

Judy lifted up her leg like she was a ballerina and continued to spin towards the girls. This was almost too much for Judy, who was close to falling over. This got a big round of laughter out of the girls. Judy could hear an audible aww sound coming from Jenny, who didn't seem to realize how bad Judy's form was. Judy repeated the maneuver. She was a bit more balanced this time, though still clumsy. Kirby's face was turning red as she laughed. She leaned up against the wall to keep herself from falling over.

Judy was close. Almost close enough to hit Jill right there, though she wanted to make sure the girls were distracted. Her next move was to prance around the three. She kicked her knees up in the air, making goofy faces as she did so. This got the best reaction out of the three girls. Kirby, who'd been trying to brace herself against the wall, had now fallen to the floor. Jenny looked like she was going to do the same. Jill, who'd been the most guarded of the three was pointed and laughing at Judy. She was pointing with the hand that held the Taser. She held it out right in front of Judy's face.

Judy turned around, prancing towards Jill. She made sure to exaggerate her movements, so as not to give away her plan to Jill. Jill didn't seem to realize what was going on, as she continued to laugh or point. She made no attempt to stop Judy from getting closer. Soon, Judy was right next to Jill. She still didn't try to react at all. Judy's mouth started to twist into a smile. With her hand, she struck Jill's hand. This sent her Taser flying through the air.

Jill's initial reaction to being hit was to scream. It was an ear-piercing wail that filled the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Judy checked on Kirby and Jenny. Kirby, who was still on the floor, was struggling to get up. She'd hurried to get up as soon as possible, causing her to fumble as she clambered to her feet. She wasn't helped by Jenny, who tripped over her in her rush to get out of the room. The two were now both on the floor, struggling against each other.

Judy turned back to her Taser. It had landed next to Jill's bed. Judy dove down to grab it. As soon as she'd wrapped her fingers around it, she felt something sharp digging into her shoulders. Judy didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Jill had jumped on her back and was now tearing into her skin with her fingernails. Soon, Jill moved on from Judy's back and had now moved on to Judy's arms. She was going to try to pry the Taser out of her hands. Judy was undoubtable stronger thanks to years of police training. This shouldn't have been a close fight. However, Jill certainly did have a tenacity to her. Even though Judy had the advantage, Jill still clung on with all her might. She scratched and slapped Judy. Even if Judy had felt worse, the fact that they were so continuous and so vicious made it hard to fend Jill off.

Judy's first instinct was to try to roll over, hoping that this would knock the air out of Jill's lungs. This was harder than she'd first thought. Jill did everything she could to keep Judy pinned down. She pushed down on Judy with all her might. Jill's fingers tore into the backs of Judy's hands. Judy just held on tighter. Her grip was too strong for Jill to pry to Taser from her. Still, Judy couldn't fight her off forever. She had the Taser, but she couldn't use it. If she shocked Jill, she'd just end up shocking herself. Though Judy could probably handle being shocked better than Jill and could probably recover faster than her. The worst part of being shocked for Judy was the surprise. Judy proceeded to turn the Taser towards herself and turned it on.

* * *

Tatum had initially grumbled when she heard the 911 call. Someone had left the door to their van open. This was something that the police shouldn't even have been bothered with. However, then she heard where the van was and quickly realized that the van likely belonged to one of her officers. Specifically, it belonged to Judy Hicks who was supposed to be on a stake out. This had made Tatum worried that her operation was now compromised.

She rushed over to the Roberts home. Sure enough, once she arrived she found Judy's van unattended, confirming her hunch. Tatum got out of her car and headed over to the house. As she got closer, she could see that the door had been flung open. The wood around the doorknob was splintered, suggesting that someone had kicked it in. At the back of her mind, Tatum began assessing the situation. Obviously, someone had broken into the house, likely to attack the girls. They also must've done something to Judy. Tatum didn't know whether they'd done this before breaking into the house or after. Maybe they realized Judy was staking out the house and decided to take her out so she couldn't interfere. Maybe they didn't see Judy and instead went straight for the house. Judy then went inside the house to protect the girls. Regardless of what happened, Tatum would have to prepare for the worst.

Tatum carefully made her way inside of the house. She passed the splinters that lay in the hallway that was immediately behind the door. The fact that nobody had cleaned up afterwards meant that whoever broke in had cared more about finishing off their targets, which were likely the girls. Tatum knew where Jill's room was and went straight for it. She proceeded slowly, making sure to survey the home. She wasn't going to get caught off guard.

As she went down the hallway, she could see that the light in Jill's room was still on. Whoever did this hadn't even bothered to turn it off. She peaked into the room and almost dropped her gun. "Judy?"

"Yes Tatum." Judy was standing in the middle of Jill's room. She was half dressed and putting her shirt back on. By the foot of Jill's bed were Jill, Jenny, and Kirby. All three were handcuffed to the bed.

Tatum looked at the girls and then at Judy. "Do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Sure thing." Judy finished buttoning her shirt. "But it'll take a while."

"Well I've got plenty of it," said Tatum.


End file.
